


Tail Kiss

by MarshmallowPanda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowPanda/pseuds/MarshmallowPanda
Summary: "Caleb kissing Molly's tail" is a very blessed prompt, thank you for that :D happy winter exchange, Rainer!
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: Widomauk Winter Gift Exchange 2020





	Tail Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainier_day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainier_day/gifts).




End file.
